Quand Sebastian vire Yandere
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Sebastian est le majordome parfait, toujours avec une attitude parfaite. Mais si brusquement, il commençait à ressentir des sentiments pour son maître ? Et qu'il désirait le garder, juste pour lui ? OOC, Yaoi, Seba/Ciel, Yandere. (Note : Yandere c'est quelqu'un de gentil qui devient violent et possessif à tuer ou à se suicider :) )


Racontage et bavardage de l'auteur (très important pour justifier mon absence futur) : Oy les gens ! Ca va ? = D Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? :) J'espère que oui ! ^^ Moi...je me suis bien embêté x) Il n'y avait pas grand choses à faire...et j'ai pas réussi les choses que je devais faire x) Dès que je voulais faire quelque chose j'y arrivai pas, donc je déprimai, donc j'essayai de faire quelque chose, et j'y arrivai pas donc je déprimai et ainsi de suite ! XD Et ma gaminerie à de nouveau frappé donc ça à pas aidé ! XD Et j'ai une grande _**mauvaise **_nouvelle... enfin deux. C'est la rentrée pour moi aujourd'hui (lundi 2 septembre, 20h précisément) et je rentre en INTERNAT ! T-T C'est la première année pour moi (première année de lycée aussi x) ) ...et l'entente avec les gens c'est déjà pas génial en temps normal donc en chambre de 4...T-T Donc ça veut dire que y'aura peut-être des morts...x) (si vous entendez que y a des morts dans un lycée dans le Loiret c'est pas moi ! *air d'ange* XD)

Infos sur la fic : Et je vous présente cette fic sur quelque chose qui me tient spécialement à cœur : la jalousie ! ! ! ! ! XD J'ai un faible pour les yandere de manga...et je le suis peut-être un petit peu (mais moi je suis encore sous contrôle :) ) donc...je devais le faire ! XD J'ai un peu hésiter entre Ciel et Sebastian...mais ça a été Sebastian XD Peut-être que je ferais une version Ciel un jour...si j'arrive à finir cette fic...

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Le début des problèmes**_

Cela faisait déjà six ans qu'un certain démon aux cheveux corbeaux s'occupait attentivement de son contractant, avec qui il avait scellé un pacte peu après ses dix ans, après que le jeune humain ait été enlevé et torturé pour convoquer un démon. Eh bien, dans un certain sens ils avaient réussis. Mais au final ce démon s'était retourné contre eux, préférant de loin l'âme d'un petit garçon innocent qu'il pourrait souiller de ces propres mains que des âmes corrompues dont il ne pourrait rien tirer. Mais il se trouvait que maintenant le démon était assez...ennuyé par ce pacte.

Malgré toute sa durée, rien n'était arrivé. Le contrat devait prendre fin quand l'humain se serait vengé, mais rien n'avait avancé, son maître ne semblait pas être si impatient de tuer les gens qui l'avaient déshonorés et qui avaient tués ses parents, et son chien. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de payer le prix pour cette vengeance. Et durant ce temps, le démon commençait à s'ennuyer...ou peut-être était-ce plus que de l'ennui. Cela faisait quelque temps que Sebastian était perturbé en se retrouvant avec son maître.

Il y a une semaine, il s'était surpris à rester plus longtemps dans son bureau, le regardant même après qu'il lui ait été dit de partir. Pendant qu'il le lavait et l'habillait, il l'avait touché plus que nécessaire, maudissant ses gants qui l'empêchaient de le toucher plus directement. Et également d'autres petites choses, il l'avait serré encore plus contre lui alors qu'il le ramenait après qu'il ait été enlevé, avait mit plus d' "amour" dans ses plats, avait accepté plus facilement de décaler ses cours, que de petites choses mais qui pourtant le perturbaient.

Et malgré tout, Ciel n'avait rien remarqué des « sentiments » de son majordome. Bien sur, il le trouvait étrange, mais il pensait certainement qu'il était fatigué, ce n'était pas impossible avec tout son travail. Mais d'un côté, c'était un démon, est-ce qu'un démon pouvait ressentir la fatigue ? Ou n'importe quel autre sentiments ? Ça, il l'ignorait. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de le convoquer dans son bureau.

Sebastian était surpris que son maître l'appelle, sûrement était-ce simplement pour lui demander de lui faire une pâtisserie ou quelque chose...franchement, pourquoi devait-il s'occuper d'un tel gamin ? ! Mais quand il vit son maître assit sérieusement à son bureau, il se dit que quelque chose clochait.

_ Sebastian, est-ce que tu as...des "sentiments "?

_ ...des sentiments ? Pourquoi me posez-vous une telle question ? Voulez-vous que j'en ai pour vous ?

La dernière question fit légèrement rougir Ciel, et choqua quelque peu Sebastian, qui ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait demandé ça.

_ Bien sur que non, démon ! Mais tu t'es comporté étrangement récemment... je n'ai pas envie que ton travail en soit affecté.

_ Je m'en excuse, tout va bien.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

_ ...eh bien...il est arrivé que des démons peuvent ressentir des choses, mais c'est très rare. Et de ce que j'ai entendu, ça ne se termine jamais très bien.

_ Ça ne se termine pas bien ? Je veux en savoir plus.

_ ...un démon qui ressent des choses peut devenir soit très faible et humain et dans ce cas il peut devenir humain, perdre sa puissance, et finir par mourir comme un humain. Ou alors il peut perdre le contrôle et tuer tous les humains sur son passage, ce qui signifie qu'il se fera tuer par des shinigami ennuyés de leurs heures supplémentaires non rémunérées.

_ ...magnifiques fins. Encore plus pitoyable que la mienne...

_ Si je peux me le permettre votre fin ne sera pas pitoyable. Vous êtes un comte ayant crée des jouets et friandises adorés par tous les enfants de l'Angleterre et même du monde. Et vous mourrez ayant la joie d'avoir pu vous vengez. Sans compter que vous avez assez attiré l'attention d'un démon pour qu'il accepte d'être votre chien pendant des années, ce n'est pas rien. Et puis...vous êtes vraiment...magnifique

En parlant, il s'était lentement rapproché de lui, allant jusqu'à être en face de lui, son regarde plongé dans celui du plus jeune. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, collant presque leurs lèvres. Mais au moment où elles allaient se rejoindre, il se fit violemment gifler par un Ciel rougissant et assez en colère.

_ Non mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? ! Va-t-en d'ici ! Immédiatement ! Tu as ta journée, fait ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux plus te voir !

Sebastian s'enleva rapidement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'approcha vite de la porte, l'ouvrant rapidement avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son maître.

_ Je vous prie de m'excuser, je vais me calmer dans ma chambre si vous avez besoin de moi.

Et il sortit, laissant l'adolescent seul, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, si tout cela n'était pas juste un rêve, toujours avec son visage rouge. Il allait embrasser un homme ! Non, un démon ! C'était plus qu'embarrassant, il ne voulait plus y penser ! Il tenta de se remettre à son travail, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'arriver, après tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un accident qui ne se reproduira plus.

* * *

Désolée pour la taille de ce chapitre...je me rattraperai :) Ou pas XD


End file.
